tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Coal and other stories
Coal and other stories (originally known as Percy Runs Away and Other Stories and later as Volume 3 in New Zealand) is a UK/AUS/NZ VHS featuring nine first season episodes. It was later re-released as Down the Mine and Other Stories. Description It's full steam ahead once again for Thomas, the little blue engine with a short stumpy funnel, short stumpy boiler and short stumpy dome. Share nine exciting new adventures with Thomas and his friends, Gordon, Henry, James, Percy, Edward, Toby, Annie and Clarabel the coaches, and of course, the Fat Controller. Thomas' special friend, storyteller Ringo Starr, says "Thomas is a smashing little engine - he's Number One and never lets anyone forget it!" Episodes # Coal # The Flying Kipper # Whistles and Sneezes # Toby and the Stout Gentleman # Thomas in Trouble # Dirty Objects # Off the Rails # Down the Mine # Thomas' Christmas Party Trivia * At the beginning of the 1986 UK release, as well as both Australian releases, it showed the intro then the episode (Coal). But in subsequent UK releases and the New Zealand release, the nameboards sequence came between the two. * The end credits after Thomas' Christmas Party are red on all UK releases, the original Australian release, and the New Zealand release, but yellow on the Australian rerelease. * The Video Collection release cover featured illustrations by Owen Bell. * Some of the 1993 releases included a warped audio track with extra music playing over the narration, at times nearly drowning it out. * This was the last UK VHS released by Kaleidoscope. Goofs * The front cover of the 1986 UK release and the back cover of the 1987 Australian release feature a picture from Thomas' Train, but that episode is not on the video. * On the back cover of the 1986 UK release, scenes from Edward, Gordon and Henry, Thomas and the Breakdown Train, Thomas and Gordon, and Troublesome Trucks are used, but those episodes are not on the VHS. * Bill and Ben are seen on the back cover of the 1988 release, but are not in any episode on the VHS. Ben is also seen on the 1993 and 2002 releases. * The front cover of Down the Mine and Other Stories features a photo from Wrong Road, but that episode is not on the VHS. * The 1991 Australian back cover features an image from Edward, Gordon and Henry, but that episode is not included on the video. * The front cover of the New Zealand release features a picture from Break Van, but that episode is not on this release. Gallery File:Coalandotherstories1985release.PNG|1986 front cover File:Coalandotherstories1985backcoverandspine.jpg|1986 back cover and spine File:Coalandotherstories1988backcoverandspine.jpg|1988 back cover and spine File:DowntheMineandotherstories.jpg|1993 release File:DowntheMineandotherstories1993backcoverandspine.jpg|1993 back cover and spine File:DowntheMineandotherstories2002rerelease.jpg|2002 release File:DowntheMineandotherstoriesbackcoverandspine.jpg|2002 back cover and spine File:CoalandOtherStories1987AustralianCover.jpg|1987 Australian cover File:CoalandOtherStories1987AustralianBackcoverandspine.jpg|1987 Australian back cover and spine File:CoalandOtherStories1987AustralianTape.jpg|1987 Australian tape File:Coalandotherstoriesau.jpg|1991 Australian cover File:Coalandotherstoriesau2.jpg|1991 Australian back cover and spine File:Coalandotherstoriesautape.jpg|1991 Australian tape File:CoalandotherStoriesAustralianalternative.jpg|1991 Australian factory error cover (notice the episode listing; the text is coloured red instead of yellow) CoalNZCover.jpg|New Zealand cover CoalNZBack&Spine.jpg|New Zealand back cover and spine CoalNZTape.png|New Zealand tape Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:New Zealand VHS/DVD releases